Medical imaging is commonly performed, for example, during operational procedures, such as in a hospital. To acquire image data of an object under investigation or examination from different directions, an image acquisition device can be moved in relation to the object. To provide a surgeon, for example, with image information about the current situation, for example during an interventional procedure, images are provided, for example, on a display. In case the surgeon requires image data from a different region of interest, or from a different direction, the image acquisition device and the object, for example a patient, are moved in relation to each other such that further images can be acquired from a different position. Usually, this is performed by an image acquisition operator. Thus, a respective instruction has to be communicated to the operator. However, instructions by the surgeon may be misleading, for example an instruction like “move upwards”, which may refer to the displayed image as well as to the image acquisition device itself. Thus, it has been shown that after a further image acquisition step, still further adjustment instructions concerning the position of the image acquisition device in relation to the patient are quite often necessary. An imaging system is described in WO 2008/120121 A1, wherein an adjustment of the table in relation to the imaging unit is provided to maintain the region of interest within the image region of the imaging unit in response to a rotation of the imaging unit about an axis of rotation, to assure that the region of interest is within the image area of after rotating the imaging unit.